1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an optical fiber, and more particularly to a low-loss, silica-containing optical fiber doped with an alkali metal oxide.
2. Technical Background
Attenuation is a principal limiting attribute of optical fibers. Optical fiber loss, for example, plays an important role in limiting the distance between optical fiber amplifiers. This is particularly important in long distance and ultra-long distance networks such as, for example, undersea applications, where such amplifiers represent a significant system cost, as well as a major factor in system reliability. Consequently there is tremendous commercial interest in reducing attenuation to the lowest possible level.